1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools, more particularly, relates to power tools, such as staplers, nailers, and tackers, having a solenoid coil that attracts a driver (e.g., plunger).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. JP61-23387 describes a power tool having a driver that is attracted by a solenoid coil in order to strike nails or staples. In this known power tool, in order to accelerate the driver, a large quantity of energy must be supplied from the solenoid coil to the driver. Thus, as shown in FIG. 9, the solenoid coil is connected with a battery via a DC-DC converter and a capacitor. The DC-DC converter boosts the battery voltage, whereby a large quantity of electrical energy is stored in the capacitor. As a result, sufficient power can be supplied to the driver. However, the use of the DC-DC converter causes not only an increase in cost but also an increase in weight and size.